warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Doombringer99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Astral Phantoms (work in progress) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Run4urLife! (Talk) 08:01, September 19, 2009 Inquisitor Main tip I can give is do not ever play the game competetively like you would 40k. The aim isn't winning or losing, or whose Space Marine is bigger or whose retinue (I hate calling them warbands, people get the wrong idea) has the heaviest equipment or most firepower. Its about the story your character's actions tell. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks if you have any more tips they would always be helpful (and you are right retinue does sound better than warband) :It also discourages people making characters who are essentially walking arsenals with attitude problems and no problem firing into a crowd of innocent civvies for the sake of clipping a single witness (while the 40k Universe is full of people like that, it doesn't really make for good gaming after the first time). //--''Run4My Talk'' 06:09, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok any tips on collecting a retinue? I was thinking about maby getting the arco-flagggelent or one of the assassins Doombringer99 06:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :Look over the rulebook first. Just like using a complex power tool, always read the manual. They're under Iquisitor Resources in the Specialist Games Resources section on the GW Website. Rules and Weapons Stats in Part 1 and Characters, Mission Ideas, an example game and the ready reckoner in Part 2. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) k thanks Doombringer99 00:25, September 24, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Ello'. Not much, just figuring out how to make a new wiki page. How are you? --Patriot398 02:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Pretty good, thank you! Im just starting on my first wiki too. (Took me three days to get the infobox, three pharagraphs, and the the frekin quote!!!) The M23 The reason i used a pic of the halo warthog is because KuHB1aM said i could if i changed the name of it. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:42, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Doombringer99doombringer99 they have a forge world because before they were seperated from the imperium, the adeptus mechanicus had a forge world near azeroth --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) But they still have titans left after they where thought destroyed? Doombringer99 00:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Space Marines don't get Titan's under their authority for the same reason they don't get large, versatile fleets under their authority. The Horus Heresy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I know that, but on his outworld post he said he had some titans garrisond on his planet, and that there was a giant warp portal there (?) Doombringer99 00:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99` Pictures Uh, about the pictures you uploaded, I just deleted one because I was confused as to what it was due to its long file name. I would request you upload the file again with a normal name, and please do not make excessively long file names as you also broke the recent changes formating. ya, srry about that, my computer was being problamatic last night Doombringer99 19:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Chaos Marines Quotes In answer to your question, yeah, there's a Chaos Marines Quotes page; just go to the Quotes category, and it'll be right there under 'C' ya i found it thanks. Doombringer99 00:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 and the reason i use alot of wow in my pages is because i based my chapter on my lv80's guild, the --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) whos lvl 80??? Doombringer99 23:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 ME--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC) but your bolshack wildhammer... arent you? Doombringer99 23:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 I'm a level 900 super 400 pound mega paladin. KuHB1aM 23:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) 1.) you cant get over lv80 in WoW atm, and 2.) 400pounds? get on a treadmill fatty!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Lol I'm messing with you, Bolshack. Relax, haha. KuHB1aM 00:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) thanks for your imput kublam... i think... Doombringer99 00:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 I just thought I'd share my legit WoW status, that's all... :P KuHB1aM 00:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) i'm a lv80 hunter with a lv80 lion, i don't even need to shoot you XD--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) O.o :i'm a lvl 12 blood elf warlock! on my cousins account! yay [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:32, October 20, 2009 (UTC) '''THEN YOU SHALL DIE BY MY THUNDERFURY, THE BLESSED BLADE OF THE Windseeker, GLORY TO THE EMPEROR, AND TO THE REST OF MANKIND!' --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:48, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The crazy one is shouting at me again! *runs to tell the Arbites* //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) awh crap, *uses battle barge to go to warp*--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:08, October 20, 2009 (UTC) People and their modified gear Check out Forum:OMG Technology when you get the chance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Map Hey, Bolshack had a pretty good Idea with the Fanon Map but Ive thought of a simpler method rather than modifying one out of the rulebook. Check out http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fanonmap1.jpg to see the pic ill be using (without the co-ords). Just send me the co-ords of Chapter Planets or recruitment worlds and which Chapter it is and ill add it to the map in a different colour for each user --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that on the astral phantoms page you wrote "aliases: gosts of hayelet" "Ghosts" has an h in it. The page says not to change it from MEXVI, The destroyer of all Chaos marines MEXVI 15:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC)